Your side is my side
by KleinerStubentiger
Summary: Was wäre gewesen, wenn Lucius Malfoy Harry nicht nach der Prophezeiung gefragt hätte, sondern ob er mit ihnen kommen wolle? Wenn Lucius ihm eine Möglichkeit geboten hätte aus dem goldenen Käfig Dumbledores auszubrechen?


Your side is my side

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Lucius Malfoy Harry nicht nach der Prophezeiung gefragt hätte, sondern ob er mit ihnen kommen wolle? Wenn Lucius ihm eine Möglichkeit geboten hätte aus dem goldenen Käfig Dumbledores auszubrechen?

Mir sprang etwas aus der Feder, nur war es leider kein neues Kapitel zu meinen laufenden Fanfictions, sondern diese neue Fanfiction. Wahrscheinlich seid ihr jetzt etwas enttäuscht, aber ich hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem.

Viel Spaß

R&R, please…

Rating: P12 - Slash  
Beta: vorerst ungebetat  
Genre: Violence, Angst, Drama  
Warnung: AU/OOC  
Zeit: ab 1996

* * *

Going home

„Und warum wollte er eine Prophezeiung über mich stehlen?" „Über euch beide, Potter, über euch beide…hast du dich nie gefragt, warum der Dunkle Lord dich töten wollte, als du noch ein Baby warst?"

Harry starrte in die Augenschlitze, durch die Malfoys graue Augen schimmerten. War diese Prophezeiung der Grund, warum Harrys Eltern gestorben waren, der Grund, warum er seine blitzförmige Narbe trug? Hielt er die Antwort auf all das in seiner Hand?* Harrys Blick wurde abwesend, als er in seinen Gedanken versank.

~Willst du den Grund wissen, Harry? Den wahren Grund, weshalb deine Eltern sterben mussten? Willst du wissen, wer sie ermordet hat und weshalb?~

Als Harry die fremde Stimme in seinen Gedanken wahrnahm fokussierten sich seine Augen augenblicklich wieder auf seinen Gegenüber. Sein Mund formte ein lautloses: „Wie?".

~Nicht sprechen, Harry, nur zuhören.~

Harrys Augen weiteten sich eine kleine Spur, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass es Lucius Malfoy war, dessen Stimme er in seinen Gedanken hören konnte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Blonden, sobald er merkte, dass der die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Potters hatte. Die anderen Teenager standen noch immer hinter dem Jungen, sich unsicher, was sie tun sollten und das Schweigen ihres Anführers verunsicherte sie so nur noch mehr.

~Albus Dumbledore hat dir nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt. Er hat dich belogen, um dich auf seiner Seite zu halten, um dich in einen goldenen Käfig sperren zu können.~

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Was meinte der blonde Todesser damit? Welche Wahrheit? Hatte Dumbledore ihn wirklich belogen? War er, Harry, nur eine Schachfigur auf einem Brett?

~Komm mit uns, Harry, dann kannst du dir die Prophezeiung anhören und die Wahrheit über die Nacht vor 15 Jahren erfahren, als deine Eltern ermordet wurden. Der Dunkle Lord hat deine Eltern nicht getötet, auch wenn sie ihm in gewisser Weise im Weg waren und er hat auch nicht versucht dich umzubringen.~

In den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen stand Unglaube geschrieben. //Hat Malfoy nicht eben noch laut gefragt, ob ich mich nie gefragt habe, wieso Voldemort mich töten wollte? Wieso sagt er dann jetzt, dass Voldemort mich nicht umbringen wollte?//

~Eine Lüge, Harry. Eine Lüge für deine Freunde, die treu hinter Dumbledore stehen. Die offizielle Version für die Allgemeinheit, wenn du so willst. Denn keiner glaubt einem erklärten Schwarzmagier mehr als einem Weißmagier, vor allem, wenn es sich bei diesem um Albus Dumbledore handelt. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie sogar darüber Bescheid und haben dir nichts gesagt. Dumbledore will dich klein halten, Harry.~

Während Lucius weiter in Gedanken mit ihm sprach, wandte Harry sein Gesicht seinen Freunden zu, um sie kurz zu mustern.

~Er hat Angst vor dir, Harry. Angst davor, was aus dir werden könnte…wer aus dir werden könnte.~

Harrys Freunde erwiderten den Blick Harrys erstaunt und ihnen allen ging dieselbe Frage durch den Kopf:

Wieso war Harry so leichtsinnig und drehte ihnen sein Gesicht zu während sie von Todessern bedroht wurden?

Harrys Blick glitt wieder zu den Todessern vor ihnen, speziell zu dem Blonden an ihrer Spitze. Er war verunsichert. Was sollte er tun? Wollte der Andere ihn hinters Licht führen? Wurde er schon wieder belogen?

~Ich lüge dich nicht an, Harry. Der Dunkle Lord wollte dich vor 15 Jahren nicht töten und er will es heute genauso wenig. Komm mit uns, Harry, wir werden dir kein Leid antun. Wir werden sofort von hier verschwinden.~

Lucius hob seinen Arm und streckte die Hand aus, sodass es schien, als würde er stumm nach der Prophezeiung verlangen. Harry blickte kurz von Lucius' Augen zu dessen ausgestreckter Hand und wieder zurück, bevor er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und mit seiner freien Rechten nach Lucius Hand griff. Die Prophezeiung hielt er fest mit der Linken umklammert. Hinter sich hörte der Schwarzhaarige erschrockene Keucher, doch es war ihm gleich. Er wollte selbst entscheiden, er wollte erfahren was damals wirklich geschah.

Der Blonde zog Harry zu sich, sodass dieser mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte und in die geschockten Gesichter seiner Freunde blickte.

„HARRY!", riefen sie erschrocken aus, als dieser mit den Todessern in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke verschwand.

Fast zeitgleich tauchte die kleine Gruppe in einer steinernen Eingangshalle wieder auf. Lucius hielt Harry nach wie vor an seine Brust gedrückt. Seine Maske war verschwunden. „Zieht euch zurück, ich werde ihn zum Dunklen Lord bringen", wies der Blonde die anderen Todesser an. Sie verschwanden augenblicklich und ohne Widerworte von sich zu geben. Kaum waren sie verschwunden, gab er Harry wieder frei, der sofort ein paar Schritte zurück trat und sich umdrehte, um den Malfoy ansehen zu können.

„Harry?", fragte Lucius und sah den Teenager vor sich an, dessen Blick sich jetzt vollends auf ihn fokussierte. „Wir werden jetzt zum Lord gehen, er erwartet uns bereits." „Wieso?", fragte Harry leise und umklammerte die Prophezeiung nach wie vor, „Wieso erwartet er uns? Woher weiß er das ich hier her kommen würde?" „Er wusste es nicht, er hoffte es nur." „Wieso?" „Weil er dich auf seiner Seite haben will, Harry", antwortete der Todesser schlicht und schritt an dem Jungen vorbei die Treppe hinauf. Harry folgte ihm zögerlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige achtete nicht besonders auf den Weg, als sie schweigend durch die langen Gänge gingen. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, das vertraute Gefühl in seiner Brust wachsen, dass er schon seid seiner Ankunft spürte. Es verwirrte ihn. Weshalb fühlte er sich, als wenn er nachhause kommen würde? Als wenn er diesen Ort kennen würde? Er war doch noch nie hier gewesen!

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie vor einer schweren, großen Holztür anhielten. „Der Lord möchte mit dir alleine sprechen, Harry", sagt Lucius und öffnete die Tür, damit der Schwarzhaarige eintreten konnte. Hinter ihm schloss sie sich mit einem lauten Scheppern wieder und es klang für ihn wie ein Todesurteil.

Der Raum, den er betreten hatte, war sehr groß. Die Wände waren ausnahmslos weiß gestrichen, die Möbel aber aus dunklem Holz gefertigt, das gut mit den dunkelblauen Vorhängen vor den Fenstern harmonierte. Neben der Fensterfront stand eine in schwarz gehaltene Sofaecke. Hinter dieser stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm aus dem Fenster sehen, Voldemort.

Aber er sah nicht so aus, wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs, was Harry sehr irritierte. Nichts wies auf den schlangenähnlichen Körper hin, den er gesehen hatte, überhaupt nichts. Schwarze, wuschelige Haare zierten nun den ehemals kahlen Kopf. Der Körper Voldemorts war nicht mehr ausgemergelt, sondern schlank und muskulös, jedenfalls sofern Harry dies beurteilen konnte. Das Gesicht des anderen konnte er von seiner jetzigen Position aus nicht erkennen.

Aber das Gefühl der Vertrautheit war nochmals stärker geworden, als er den Raum betreten hatte.

„Harry Potter", erklang eine melodische Stimme im Raum und sie stammte eindeutig von dem Mann ihm gegenüber, der sich zu Harry umgedreht hatte und ihn direkt ansah. Rote Augen leuchteten dem Teenager entgegen und dieser fröstelte leicht.

„Es ist schön zusehen, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast, den Worten meines Todessers Glauben zu schenken und hierher zu kommen, damit ich mit dir sprechen kann."

„Wieso willst du mit mir sprechen?", fragte Harry und zog leicht misstrauisch und zugleich ungläubig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich will dich auf meiner Seite wissen, Harry. Ich will dir die Wahrheit über die Nacht vor 15 Jahren mitteilen und dir die Augen gegenüber Dumbledore öffnen. Er ist nicht der gute alte Großvater, wie er dich glauben ließ."

„Wieso warst du dir so sicher, dass ich Malfoys Worten Glauben schenken würde?"

„Ich habe auf deine Neugierde und deinen Willen nach Freiheit gesetzt. Die heutige Mission diente allein dem Ziel dich hierher zu bringen…mit der Prophezeiung. Nichts anderem."

„Was ist mit Sirius? Ich habe gesehen, dass du ihn gefangen hältst. Wo ist er?"

„Dein Pate ist dort, wo er seit Monaten ist. Im Grimmauldplatz 12, dem Hauptquartier des Phönixorden."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Von deinem Paten."

„Aber wie…ich…", stotterte der Teenager verwirrt.

„Sirius und ich stehen schon sehr lange in Kontakt, um genau zu sein, seit ich im letzten Jahr wieder auferstanden bin. Er hat mich noch am selben Abend über die Malfoys kontaktiert."

„Sirius ist ein Spion?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich wie betäubt.

„In der Tat."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit über 15 Jahren", antwortete der Andere schlicht.

„Dann hat er meine Eltern wirklich verraten? War er der Geheimniswahrer?"

„Sirius hat deine Eltern nicht verraten. Und er hat deine Eltern auch nie hinters Licht geführt. Sie wussten von Anfang an, dass Sirius auf meiner Seite stand, genauso wie es Remus Lupin wusste."

„Gehört Remus auch zu deinen Leuten?"

„Nein, er ist genauso wie deine Eltern es waren neutral, auch wenn er langsam eher zur dunklen Seite neigt. Wenn man sie überhaupt als solche bezeichnen kann."

Der Ältere hatte sich längst auf einem der Sessel niedergelassen und auch Harry schritt nun langsam auf die Sitzgruppe zu, um sich ebenfalls in einen der Sessel zu setzen. Er war erschüttert. Innerhalb einer knappen halben Stunde war sein komplettes Weltbild ins Wanken geraten.

„Was ist damals geschehen?", fragte Harry leise, während er die Prophezeiung auf den niedrigen Tisch vor sich stellte.

„Dazu muss ich glaub ich etwas weiter aushohlen, Harry. Dumbledore hat dir schätzungsweise nie etwas über die Prophezeiung erzählt, die du heute mit hierher gebracht hast, oder? Natürlich nicht, wieso sollte er. Diese Prophezeiung wurde vor deiner Geburt angefertigt und man war der Meinung, dass sie dich und mich betreffen würde. Das stimmt aber nicht, jedenfalls für uns stimmt das nicht."

„Uns?"

„Die Schwarzmagier."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Uns Schwarzmagiern wird vorgeworfen böse zu sein. Aber was ist wenn wir gar nicht die Bösen sind, sondern die Guten? Und die Guten die Bösen? Dann ändert sich gleich das Bild über die Prophezeiung. Du wirst es merken, wenn du sie gehört hast."

„Wie lautet sie?"

Voldemort beugte sich nach vorne, um nach der Kugel zu greifen. Als er sie in der Hand hielt murmelte er ein paar Worte und stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch. Augenblicklich erklang eine raue Frauenstimme im Raum:

Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...*

„Wie würdest du sie interpretieren?", fragte der Ältere den Teenager, nachdem die Stimme verklungen war.

„Ich würde sagen, ich bin der Einzige, der dich töten kann", antwortete Harry, nachdem er sich den Wortlaut durch den Kopf gehen lassen hatte. Doch dann schüttelte er ihn verneinend und fragte: „Du bist es gar nicht, oder? Du bist nicht der Dunkle Lord, von dem hier gesprochen wurde, stimmt's? Und du hast mich auch nicht mit dieser Narbe gekennzeichnet."

„Nein, ich bin nicht gemeint und ich habe dich auch nicht mit der Narbe gekennzeichnet, genauso wenig wie ich deine Eltern getötet habe."

„Wer war es dann, wenn nicht…?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich erneut, als ihm die Erkenntnis heimsuchte. „Dumbledore…", brachte er stockend hervor, „Dumbledore ist mit der Prophezeiung gemeint, oder? Und er hat das Haus meiner Eltern angegriffen und versucht mich zu umzubringen, stimmt's?"

„Ja, so ist es. Wenn du es so sehen willst, Harry, vertritt jede Seite die Meinung, dass sie die Gute ist und die Andere, die Böse. Wenn ich für die Weißmagier der Dunkle Lord bin, so ist Albus Dumbledore es für uns. Du musst wissen, dass die Hexe, die diese Prophezeiung gesprochen hat, ebenfalls eine Schwarzmagierin ist und so gesehen, ist dies noch ein Grund, zu sagen, dass sie nicht dich und mich betrifft, sondern dich und Dumbledore. Seher und Seherinnen können im Allgemeinen ihre Visionen nicht beeinflussen, doch die Ausrichtung der Magie tut es sehr wohl. Diese Seherin hätte nie etwas vorausgesagt, dass unserer Seite erheblichen Schaden zufügt, weil sie selbst dazugehört."

Der Rotäugige seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, bevor er fortfuhr zu erklären: „Vor 15 Jahren wurde diese Prophezeiung gegenüber Dumbledore ausgesprochen, von einer unserer Seherinnen. Einer meiner Spione war ebenfalls zugegen. Dieser konnte zwar nicht die komplette Prophezeiung hören, aber genügend um zu wissen worum es ging und was auf dem Spiel stand. Er kam direkt zu mir und berichtete mir, was er gehört hatte. Daraufhin machte ich mich auf den Weg zu deinen Eltern. Man kann nicht sagen, dass wir uns wirklich kannten oder mochten, aber wir respektierten einander. Nachdem ich ihnen die Umstände erklärt hatte, stimmten sie zu, dass ich dich mitnehmen sollte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass Dumbledore bei ihnen auftauchen würde, um sie und dich zu töten. Sie wollten ihn lang genug hinhalten, dass ich mit dir verschwinden und dich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Allerdings haben wir uns in der Zeit vertan und Dumbledore war schneller in Godric's Hollow, als wir dachten. Während James ihn im Untergeschoss aufhalten wollte, sollten deine Mutter und ich verschwinden. Wir liefen nach oben in dein Kinderzimmer, um dich zu holen und danach zu gehen, aber Dumbledore war schneller. Er stürmte hinter uns in das Kinderzimmer. Lily hatte dich auf dem Arm und stand hinter mir, ich wollte sie beschützen, damit ihr beide überlebt, aber soweit kam es gar nicht erst. Dumbledore feuerte ohne lange zu zögern einen Todesfluch auf mich ab und ich verschwand geschwächt. Was danach geschah war genauso wie man sich erzählt, nur dass nicht ich es war, der den Avada auf dich und deine Mutter gesprochen hat, sondern ebenfalls Dumbledore."

Harry rollten Tränen über die Wangen, als er fragte: „Wieso hat er das getan?"

„Weil er Angst vor dir hat, Harry, weil er einfach nur Angst vor dir hat. Albus Dumbledore war noch nie der strahlende Held für den ihn alle hielten, genauso wenig, wie ich der kaltblütige Mörder bin, wie alle behaupten. Er hat Angst, dass du sein mühsam aufgebautes Kartenhaus zerschlägst und der Öffentlichkeit zeigst, was er für ein Mensch ist."

„Wie hätte ich das bitte tun sollen? Ich war gerade mal ein Jahr alt. Ich hätte gar nichts machen können, ich war für ihn keinerlei Gefahr." Harry wischte sich übers Gesicht, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Entschlossen blickte er nach einigen stillen Minuten auf. „Was nun?", fragte er und seine Augen funkelten.

„Zuerst sollten wir noch ein paar Dinge klären. Erstens, ich heiße Tom, nenn mich bitte so. Voldemort klingt so gesehen etwas seltsam."

Harry lachte leise bei diesem Statement.

„Zweitens", fuhr Tom fort, ohne sich an Harrys Heiterkeitsausbruch zu stören, „wir sind verwandt."

Sofort war Harry still und starrte den anderen Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt an.

„V-Verwandt?", stotterte er überrascht.

„Ja, verwandt. James ist…war kein Potter, er war ein Kuckuckskind. Er war mein Bruder, unsere Eltern haben ihn weggegeben, als er noch sehr klein war."

„Weshalb?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sich etwas gefangen hatte und langsam begriff, was das für ihn bedeutete.

„Weil sie es für gefährlich ansahen, vor allem, weil damals Dumbledore schon aktiv war und sie kein Risiko eingehen wollten. Ich war schon alt genug, um mich zu schützen, er aber nicht."

„Ich muss es nicht wirklich verstehen, oder?", fragte Harry langsam und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nein, musst du nicht. Du musst nur wissen, dass manchmal die Leute seltsame Dinge tun und Wege gehen, um ihre Liebsten zu schützen."

Harry nickte leicht und blickte wieder in die roten Augen seines Gegenübers. „Du bist mein Onkel, oder? Kann ich deshalb Parsel?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

Tom nickte. „Ja, ich bin dein Onkel und ja, du kannst deswegen Parsel, nur dass du diese Fähigkeit nicht von mir geerbt hast, sondern von deinem Großvater, also James und mein Vater."

„Will ich wissen, wer mein Großvater ist?", fragte Harry skeptisch und mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Ich denke eher nicht, aber er wird dich gerne kennen lernen wollen, immerhin bist du sein Enkel."

Harry seufzte tief, bevor er fragte: „Wer ist es?"

„Salazar Slytherin."

„Ähh~…wie bitte?" Harry sah seinen Onkel perplex an, „Salazar Slytherin, der der Hogwarts gegründet hat?"

„Ja."

„Oh man…", Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, ließ sie aber ganz schnell wieder sinken, als ihm etwas anderes gewahr wurde. „Dann bin ich ja wirklich sein Erbe, oder? Ich meine die Kammer des Schreckens."

„Ja, du bist so gesehen auch sein Erbe, genauso wie ich."

„Was kommt noch alles? Ist er vielleicht auch noch mit Godric Gryffindor verheiratet? Das würde zu mindestens mein Wahlmöglichkeit zwischen den Häusern erklären." Harry hatte diese Worte eigentlich nur zum Spaß ausgesprochen, doch als er von Tom ein leises Kichern vernahm, sah er auf. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Mein Großvater ist doch nicht wirklich mit Godric Gryffindor verheiratet, oder?"

„Es tut mir ja leid dir widersprechen zu müssen, Harry, aber sie sind tatsächlich verheiratet, auch wenn sie die Bezeichnung 'gebunden' bevorzugen."

„Okay, langsam glaub ich, dass ich halluziniere und mir alles nur einbilde, ist dem so?"

„Leider nein, Harry. Alles die Wirklichkeit", widersprach ihm sein Onkel erneut.

„Und das ist auch kein krankes Spiel von dir um mich dranzukriegen?"

„Nein."

„Okay, okay…sonst noch irgendetwas von dem ich wissen sollte? Irgendwelche anderen Onkel oder Tanten? Verschollene Geschwister oder Cousins? Noch jemand deiner Leute in meiner direkten Umgebung, von denen ich nichts weiß?", fragte Harry erneut und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Lass mich überlegen", Tom fasste sich in gespielter Konzentration ans Kinn und schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. „Also, Sirius gehört zu uns, nicht zu Dumbledore, aber das weißt du ja schon. Severus Snape ist ebenfalls auf unserer Seite, aber ich denke, dass dir das auch schon bewusst war. Wusstest du, dass Sirius einen Sohn hat?", fragte er spontan und überrumpelte Harry erneut mit den Informationen.

„Sirius hat einen Sohn?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verdutzt und fragte sich selbst zugleich, ob er an diesem Abend noch irgendwann mal nicht mehr überrascht werden würde.

„Ja, hat er. Seit auch schon bald 16 Jahren. Lucien geht sogar zusammen mit dir nach Hogwarts. Er ist im selben Jahr wie du, allerdings in Slytherin. Er hält sich meist bedeckt, um nicht aufzufallen und er ist mit Draco Malfoy befreundet."

„Lucien Descott?", fragte Harry erstaunt. So oft war er Sirius' Sohn über den Weg gelaufen und hatte ihn nicht erkannt, oder auch nur mit seinen Paten in Verbindung gebracht.

„Genau der, er ist im Übrigen dein Cousin."

„Wirklich? Gut zu wissen, irgendwie scheint die Waise ja doch keine zu sein, oder? Ähh, warte mal. Wie er ist mein Cousin?! Das würde ja heißen, dass er mit…"

„Ich bin Luciens zweiter Vater", stimmte Tom Harrys seltsamen Ausführungen zu.

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager griff sich an die Schläfen und begann sie zu massieren. „Ich glaub das war jetzt wirklich zu viel", stellte er mit einem müden Klang in seiner Stimme fest.

„In der Tat", sagte Tom und stand auf. Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Ich habe im Familienflügel ein Zimmer für dich herrichten lassen. Ich denke für heute machen wir Schluss und klären den Rest morgen und in den nächsten Tagen."

Harry nickte und folgte Tom, der zur Tür schritt. Bevor er sie öffnete drehte sich der Rotäugige nochmals zu Harry um, der ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich habe noch etwas vergessen, Harry."

Angesprochener sah ihn fragend an, sodass Tom weitersprach:

„Drittens, auf welcher Seite stehst du nun?"

Harry lächelte leicht, als er antwortete:

„Deine Seite ist meine Seite."

tbc?

* * *

(* Aus Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix)

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, bin mir mal wieder nicht so sicher. Wie immer halt, gell? Hab mal wieder ein paar meiner Lieblingsklischees genommen, ohne geht es manchmal halt nicht.

Lohnt sich das Weiterschreiben überhaupt? ^^;

lg

Stubentiger


End file.
